


Feels like Home - Soft and Warm

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Work, It's just pure fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: A short and soft little work about Lance finding home in places, he's never thought of. But he does and it feels soft and warm.A birthday gift drabble for the softest and absolutely amazing @brunettereader <3
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 27





	Feels like Home - Soft and Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brunettereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/gifts).



> Have this little something I wrote for my amazing and softest friend @brunettereader for her birthday back in November.
> 
> She is one of the persons that made 2019 so much better for me and let alone the fact I got to know such an amazing, wonderful, soft and caring person like her, was sheer luck! I'm grateful for it and for you, MB! Love you to the moon and back! <3
> 
> Hope yall enjoy it! Let me know in the comments what you think about it and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

Lance always knew, he’d been blessed with the greatest luck by growing up surrounded by a big and supportive family. They were always there for him and helped him through rough times. They were kind, caring, and although his siblings were sometimes obnoxious, he loved them unconditionally. 

It felt like home. 

_ Warm and soft. _

Then he was thrown into space with random people. Far away from his family and from home. They fought together, side by side, having each others backs, caring for each other.

And there he found a family again, amongst the friends destiny had chosen for him, sharing this journey of his life. 

This time,  _ they _ were his home. 

Lance cherished every moment they spent together. All the sad moments, the happy moments, moments of fear and moments of warmth. 

But one feeling was missing. 

He couldn’t grasp it until the boy with the raven black hair and the indigo eyes, speckled with tiny purple dots, reminded him of what it was. The boy who was a hothead, always spirited and fierce, not even death could scare him. The boy that always frowned.

It was a night, in which Lance had been at his lowest, self doubts clouding his mind, when he felt alone and cold and lost.

This boy, Keith, was there for him and gave him everything he needed, everything he wanted and even more. Keith gave him the feeling, he’d been missing all this time.

He gave him kindness and tenderness.

He felt like home.

_ Warm and soft. _

Lance soon learned that he wasn’t the only one who struggled sometimes. 

One night, he found Keith sitting in the corner of a dark hallway, sobbing quietly, body shaking and hiding his face. Lance’s heart broke, the moment he saw his red-rimmed eyes, shimmering with tears of unspoken fears in them, as he looked up. 

He didn’t hesitate for a split second. Lance stayed with him the whole night and gave him the same what he’d been given in his darkest hours.

He gave Keith kindness and tenderness.

He gave him home.

_ Warm and soft. _

They fought a war against their enemies and they argued about mere nothings but in the end they were always each others lifeline, when they needed it the most.

Nights they’d spent talking to chase the nightmares away, turned into nights, they ended up cuddling under a blanket, stargazing and telling each other stories about their younger years. 

They turned into nights of whispered confessions, tender kisses and soft sighs of contentment. 

They turned into nights they shared a bed, giving each other safety and the feelings they both craved.

They loved each other.

They were each others home.

_ Warm and soft. _


End file.
